


Caught

by RosaleenBan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, prompt, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oh oh oh oh can you do a stony fic where they get caught in the act by the rest of the team? Please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stony fic. 
> 
> I don't know where this Steve came from - he just came out when I started writing - but I kinda like him.

“Shhh,” Steve hisses into Tony’s ear, then presses his lips to the shorter man’s neck. “Are you sure this place is secure? I can’t imagine if Coulson –”

“Phil?” Tony says brokenly, gasping at the pressure of Steve’s broad hand over his cock. “Can we – can we please – ah – not talk about him – or any teammates – right now?”

Steve smiles into Tony’s neck. Who knew the wholesome hero would be so turned on by being the only person able to destroy Tony’s control like this?

 “As long as you’re sure they won’t get in here,” Steve insists. “Then I’ll find other ways to keep my mouth occupied.”

Steve’s pretty sure he has every right to question their privacy, even if this had been his idea to begin with.  When he had suggested it he had assumed they’d try this late at night, not in the middle of the afternoon. Not that he’s complaining.

They’re sprawled out on the couch in the rec room, Steve fully clothed but Tony naked from the waist down. That’s another kink he never knew he had before Tony: seeing his naked lover while he was fully clothed made him harder than he’d like to admit.

“Really?” Tony asks before pulling Steve up to kiss on the lips. He reaches down to grope Steve over his pants, but Steve batts his hand away.

“Later,” Steve promises before slipping down the couch. Of all the new things Tony had shown him, this is one of his favorites.

He nuzzles the muscles of Tony’s thigh, nose rubbing against his stomach, teasing him, before he starts to lap at cock, starting at the base and working his way up. Kink number three – four? – right there: teasing. Cause Tony made the best moans.

Loud, guttural moans.

Steve lifts up his head. “Shhhhh,” he says again. “If we can’t be quiet I’ll have to stop.”

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

“Then control yourself for once,” Steve tells him.

He bobs back down and takes just the head into his mouth, eyes closed.

There’s a crash just beyond the couch in front of him.

“That was something I never needed to see.”

Steve looks up at Natasha’s voice. She’s standing just inside the door, Clint and Bruce on either side. The former is trying not to laugh, while the latter is staring resolutely at the ceiling. A large bowl lies at their feet, popcorn spilled everywhere.

“Hey Cap, you’ve got something,” Clint says with a laugh, pointing to his chin, even though Steve knows very well that he does not.

Natasha elbows him in the ribs.

“Hey! Can’t a guy get some privacy in his own tower?” Tony asks with no conviction in his voice, not moving from the couch. The bastard is still hard in Steve’s mouth, and Steve can see the smirk on his face. _Exhibitionist_ , Steve thinks.

With all the speed his Supersoldier power grants him, he lifts his head up and moves forward to cover Tony’s prone form from sight. Not that he thinks Tony cares, but he’s pretty sure Natasha appreciates it.

“Could you – ah, Could we please have a minute?” Steve asks as politely as he can muster. “We didn’t realize you were planning on seeing a movie in here.”

“We were just going, actually,” Bruce says, backing out of the room slowly.

“Really, you don’t have to,” Steve tells them, trying to act like they absolutely did not see what he knows they did. “We’ll just go somewhere else.”

“Like my lab,” Tony adds cheerfully, characteristically the exact opposite of helpful. At least Steve can feel him pulling up his pants.

“Or a bedroom,” Steve chokes out, his cheeks burning. He glances down to see Tony fully clothed beneath him.

That’s the only cue he needs. He pops off the couch and rushes toward the door, careful not to step on any popcorn or bump into his teammates on the way out.

He’s halfway down the hall when he hears Tony rushing to catch up behind him. If he didn’t have enhanced senses, he wouldn’t have heard it, but he can hear still Clint talking to Natasha in the rec room.

“Looks like Phil owes me fifty bucks.”


End file.
